Regaining the Spark
by KRiSTiNEDAHLiNG
Summary: Jimmy has one shot to find the goalie he used to be. MIRACLE AU JimmyxOC JackxOC


Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Jack, Jimmy, or well any of the members of the 1980 Olympic hockey team, but on a bright note I do own Kerry and Moira and they're pretty awesome.

Author's Note: This was a story I posted a while ago that I felt like was as finished as it was going to get but I recently realized I had more that I wanted to put in it. So it may be one shot or it could be a multi-chapter deal. You let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Oh and before I finish this I should give you a little background information. Jack and Jimmy grew up in Charlestown together and have been best friends their entire lives. Sometime during college Jack married his high school sweetheart Kerry. Jimmy used to be with Moira Kelly. The rest you'll learn as you read. Once again thanks for giving this a chance.

He sat down on the ground in front of the simple tombstone and ran a shaky hand through his thick black hair. He took a deep breath and then said, "hi mom". He paused not sure what to say next. He hadn't been here in months. The last time he came there was snow on the ground. He ran his fingers over the inscription, _devoted wife, mother, and friend. _ He didn't understand how so few words could sum her up. He closed his eyes and pictured the woman she was before she got sick. He could see her sitting at the kitchen table listening to everything he said and nodding along. He could see her smiling and laughing. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to talk to her anymore. "Jack and I are leaving tomorrow. We've decided to try out for the Olympic team, more like Jack had to decide. I know how much it meant to you for me to play in the Olympics and I'm going to try my hardest to make that happen for you, I mean for us. Atlanta wants to sign me..." He bit his lip not sure how to explain his hesitation at signing. "I'm going to sign because I know that's the right decision, but I'm nervous because everyone thinks I've lost my spark..."

Jack sat in his car watching as Jimmy talked to his mother's tombstone. When Jimmy had approached him about stopping by here today Jack had been taken back. Jimmy rarely talked about his mother anymore. It was his way of trying to cope. The only problem was people asked about her all the time almost everywhere he went. People loved his mother and they weren't going to let Jimmy forget that fact. He looked over at the redhead, who was sitting next to him and sighed. "I'm worried about him."

Kerry gave Jack a look that said I know you are, but you shouldn't be.

"It's easier said than done." Jack paused trying to formulate the correct response. "He's different. You can see it. People are talking. They're saying that he's lost it. He's lost his magic."

"You don't believe that do you?" Kerry narrowed her eyes as she asked this question. She too had seen the way people shook their heads sadly when they were talking about him. She knew that people were doubting him. The faithful no longer had faith. Despite the fact that Jimmy had proved long ago that was the goalie you wanted between the pipes in the big game. Then again she'd also seen the sad and distant look in his eye just before he put his facemask on.

"No. Never. I remember the first time Jimmy played goalie. There was this intensity about him that you just knew a puck would rarely get by him." Jack smiled at the memory. That same day was the first time Jack ever lost a tooth, luckily it was just a baby tooth. He could still see the worried look on his mother's face as she examined him.

"The intensity is still there. Don't worry Jack he'll do fine just like you will." Kerry squeezed his hand reassuringly. She'd known both of them her entire life. When they'd been playing hockey she'd been trying double toe loops. She knew that had it took to make the team even if neither one of them realized it.

Jimmy placed a gentle kiss on the stone before standing up and brushing the dirt off of his knees. "I'll make sure Kerry keeps you posted Mom." He stood there for a moment once again transfixed on the simple inscription. Then he turned away and returned to the backseat of the car. "Sorry it took so long." He fixed his tie.

"No problem." Kerry said as Jack set about finding a new station to listen to. "Any excuse to be late for church."

Jimmy smiled and nodded. He hadn't realized it would be so cleansing to talk to her. He had forgotten just how much he relied on his mother's guidance. His father had worked so much that he often took his problems, his thoughts, his opinions, and his questions to her. He had forgotten just how much he needed her. "I bet they saved the front row for us."

Jack cursed under his breath as he pulled his car into the parking lot of the church where all three had been baptized. He let Kerry fix his tie as if he was an infant. He knew it made her happy. He grabbed her hand and they made their way into mass which was already five minutes underway. "At least Father McGowan isn't leading mass this morning."

Kerry, Jack, and Jimmy all bashfully made their way to the front of the church where just as Jimmy had predicted Mrs. O'Callahan and Mrs. McGivney had saved them seats. Jimmy cursed when he saw who else was sitting in the front row Moira Kelly and her fiancé Patrick Fitzsimmons. He closed his eyes and wished that they would have skipped mass today. And just when he thought it couldn't get worse Father McGowan appeared and took his place behind the pulpit. "Sometimes I think God hates us." He whispered quietly in Jack's ear.

Jack nodded and waited for Father McGowan to torture them. He always tortured the people in the front row, especially if it was obvious that they were late. He looked over to where Kerry and saw Moira and frowned. Of all the times to be late they had to pick the same day as Moira, who Jimmy attempted to avoid like the plague despite the fact that Charlestown often seemed smaller than a thimble. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Moira was looking at Jimmy more than likely trying to read him. She may have moved on to this new guy, but there was no denying that she still loved Jimmy. Just like there was no denying that Jimmy still had his spark, he just needed someone to ignite it.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought maybe. I thought this was a better version. Have a fabulous day.


End file.
